Memories From The Past
by ShimmerStrikeZ
Summary: In the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, there have been many forbidden jutsu, and one of the many jutsu's that were sealed away. has been unsealed, by one of the highest ranking jonin of that village. He's learned the jutsu, but what will he do with it?


**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

 _'sigh'_ "Hey Fuu, wait up, you do realize that we are worn out, right?"

"Sorry Kyo," she said as she looked back, then noticing that there was blood on his cheek asked, " Kyo are you okay, it looks like there's some blood on your cheek."

"Oh, that happened a little while back, when I was not paying attention, I ran into a thorn bush, but I'm fine."

"Hey guys, did you notice that earth-style jutsu that Okuzaki sensei used?"

"Wait, which one, Akina?"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it looks like there are some bandits over there who need to be taught a lesson on not stealing."

"Which direction?"

Up ahead, a little to the left of us."

* * *

"Asuma sensei, when we get back want to play a game of shogi?"

" Sure, but how about after we report to the Hokage, I take you all out for some barbecue?'

"Sweet, but which barbecue restaurant should we go to, maybe-

"Choji, how about letting me or Shikamaru decide where to eat, since you always pick."

 _Hmph, they are really something, this may happen often, when you look at it these three could possibly surpass the previous Ino-Shika-Cho team, I wonder if the- wait was that an explosion, I didn't here much, but that looks like a lot of smoke.  
_

 _"_ Guys, do you see the smoke to the east?"

"Yeah, what about it Shikamaru?"

"I think that there might be a battle going on."

" Well why don't we go check it out, it's not far?"

"Asuma senei, there's no need to check it out."

Suddenly Ino realized a reason that they should check it out, and decided it would be good to point it out, seeing as how Shikamaru was not going to investigate without a reason, but Choji ended up beating her to it.

"Shikamaru, if there's a battle going on, we should check because, it's at our borders, meaning it could possibly be some invading ninja."

"Yeah, but we have patrolling ninja for that, but I guess I see your point, so lets get this done already...man this is such a drag..."

* * *

"Akina, use the smoke bomb when I give the signal...now!"

 _Akina knew what Fuu was going to do, the team had done this routine tons of times, Kyo would use his water style, water pellet jutsu, which was large enough not only to hurt the enemies, but also large enough to distract the enemy long enough for him to throw a smoke bomb or two, which Fuu would then use as cover to take out the remaining enemies, it was sometimes used as the finishing blow, like in this fight. By the looks of it Fuu just finished them off...  
_

"Nice work Fuu!"

"Thanks!"

Okuzaki, noticing that someone had been watching decided to call them out, they had gotten to the location around the middle of the fight.

"Hey! I know your there so come out."

Suddenly a figure appeared, followed by three others.

"State your business, and its obvious your from Takigakure."

Before Okuzaki could even say anything, Fuu had already started talking.

"Hi!I'm Fuu, nice to meet you, as you said were from Takigakure, these are my teammates, Akina, and Kyo, and my sensei, Okuzaki. We were just heading back to our village from a mission! Who are you?"

 _Okuzaki sighed, he really wished that Fuu would not give away so much information to strangers, he needed to remind her of that later._

Asuma looked at Okuzaki, to confirm if this was true or not.

"Everything she said was true we were just heading back when we saw some bandits stealing, and decided to teach them not to steal."

 _Asuma then started to think about this, everything seemed to be true, and when he got back to the village he could just tell the Hokage, then he would be done with this._

Okuzaki realized that they should wrap this up when he remembered what Shibuki said he would do if they were gone for to long.

"Well sorry for any trouble we caused will just head back to our village now."

And with that team ten was left standing were they had been moments ago...

* * *

"Sensei, when we get back do you think you could teach me that water hurricane thing?"

"Maybe Kyo."

"Also, I was wondering if you think will have another mission when we back, or will we have time to train. Man I hope we do not have another mission like the one before this one, because its definitely annoying, trying to catch cats."

"Ha ha, I dont think you have another mission like that for awhile, and we'll probably have time to train or relax when we get back."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Man, were finally back, all that running really worked up my appetite!"

Ino, feeling that was not necessarily true, decided to point that out.

"Choji your always hungry, running or sitting."

"Hey Asuma, do you want us to come with you when you report to the Hokage, or do you want to meet us at Ibuki's Barbecue and Grill?"

"You three can go ahead and head there and grab us a place to sit, I will head to the Hokage and give the report, okay?"

"Okay," and then all three were off to Ibuki's Barbecue and Grill.

 _Hmph, that certainly was an interesting mission, and that one girl, what was her name? Fuu I think, she seemed quite energetic it, she had acted like she had not even broken a sweat. Well, it looks like I'm here already.  
_

"Hey dad, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just handing out missions, that's all."

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji have all succesfully completed their mission, so do you have any new missions for team ten?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"By the way we ran into some ninja from Takigakure, Fuu, Akina, and Kyo, I think, their sensei was Okuzaki. They were heading back to their village from a mission."

"Interesting, is that all?"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna head to Ibuki's Barbecue and Grill to treat team ten, see yah."

* * *

"The mission was a success, chief Shibuki."

"That's good, is that all?"

"We ran into some Konohagakure ninja, I did not catch their names, nor did we engage in combat, though we did fight some bandits."

"Do you have a mission for team three?"

"Not right now, but if you come back tomorrow, I should have a mission.

"Okay."

Well you three can go do whatever you want for now if you need me, I will be at the training field, okay?"

"Cool," then the four went to train, or relax.

 _I wonder what sensei , Akina, and Kyo are gonna do, I guess I will get a bite to eat, before I go train. But where to... I guess I will just go to Seatul's Ramen and Barbecue Shop._

...

 _Well that was good now all that's left to do today is to train and get some rest, now I just need to find Kyo. He's probably at the training field..._

* * *

"Okuzaki sensei, if I can't learn the water hurricane technique right now because of chakra, is there any thing else you could teach?" _  
_

 _Well I'm sure with Fuu's help he could learn the steam jutsu, but for now I guess I will just teach him the water style water-wave jutsu._

"Kyo, until Fuu ge-, oh hey Fuu, do you think you could help Kyo with a new jutsu?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you would do fire style fire-ball jutsu a few seconds after Kyo does water style water-pellet jutsu. The product of these two colliding would unleash steam, so instead of Akina having to throw smoke bombs, you two can do this, and still hurt the enemy, which would still give Fuu the opportunity to do a combo inside of the steam."

"Sounds cool, lets try it!"

"Kyo do water style water-pellet jutsu on my signal...now!"

"Water style water-pellet jutsu!"

..

"Fire style fire-ball jutsu!"

 _These two really are training hard... but wheres Akina? I should probably talk to him about training more, it seems like he doesn't train much..._

* * *

"Thanks for the food Asuma sensei!"

Yeah thanks!"

"No problem, well see you guys, make sure you get some rest for the mission tomorrow, by the way do you guys know where Shikamaru went?"

"He's probably at his house, watching the clouds."

"Thanks Choji."

...

"Hey Shikaku, is Shikimaru here?"

"Yeah, he is up on the roof."

 _I wonder if Shikamaru has even trained today, or any this week for that matter, 'sigh', he has the potential to be a great shinobi, if he would train more he could possibly be able to beat his dad by the time he's seventeen...He may not be as physically strong as some ninja, but he's definitely one of the most tactical...Maybe I could get him to train more if I asked if he wanted to train with me...  
_

"Hey, whats up Asuma sensei?"

"Nothing really, just seeing if you still wanted to play shogi."

"Sure."

..

"Interesting move."

...

"Hey nice game Asuma sensei, you almost got me in the end."

"Yeah nice game, by the way Shikamaru, do you want to go train with me and Choji later today?"

"Nah.. Maybe tomorrow, after the mission."

"Okay, well make sure you get some rest for tomorrow."

* * *

 _Man they've been working at it for hours not to mention other jutsu, I'm impressed._

"Fuu, Kyo, nice job today, go home for now and get some rest, we've got a long mission tomorrow."

* * *

"Okay, Ino, Shikamaru, have you seen Choji."

"He's back there.. he's just walking slowly."

"Choji, come on, we have an important mission!"

As Choji was catching up, Asuma had already started relaying the mission info team ten.

"So we basically have to go meet some Takigakure ninja, and work with them to take down a group of bandits that have been terrorizing people on both their borders, and our borders."

"That's it, you all packed like I told you to, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then were leaving now."

...

 _This is a C to B rank mission, I hope that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are up to it...Did I read the mission info right, I thought it said something about ninjutsu users, and if this a big group of bandits, this could prove to be trouble...But I guess there's no reason to worry, six skilled genin, plus two jonin level ninja, this should be a piece of cake...hopefully.  
_

"Hey guys, we'll be there soon."

* * *

"Team three, the other three genin, and jonin level ninja will be from konohakagure, okay? Remember to work together, this mission could prove to be difficult. It was a C to B rank mission, which means we could possibly have a hard time, and that is unlikely, okay."

"Yes sir."

"We will be arriving there shortly."

...

"It looks like they are already there."

"Wait aren't they the ninja we met during our last mission?"

"Yeah, I think that those are the same ninja."


End file.
